Phantomhives
by NicoleMichaelis14
Summary: Welcome to your new life


This is rated m for reasons you should know by now

Problems

It was a crisp Monday morning when Nicole and her friend Brooklyn went to school. They they're best friends and can barely stand being apart. They only have a math and chemistry class together. Nicole was in her science class when a dark haired man with crimson eyes and had on a black tuxedo on knocked on the classroom door. The teacher motioned for him to come . _That's what I call sexy _Nicole said to her self. The sexy man asked "May I speak with Nicole and Brooklyn please?" The teacher nodded his head, and Nicole stepped out into the hallway. "Where is Brooklyn?"

"Social studies, do you want me to get her for you?"

"Yes, thank you."

Nicole secretly knew who this man was, Sebastian Michaelis. He has to be the sexist butler. When Nicole got to the social studies class she knocked on the door and asked for Brooklyn. When Brooklyn came out Nicole told her about who it was that needed them, but she didn't know why he did and that he didn't know that they knew who he was, and to keep a low profile on that. Brooklyn and Nicole walked back to the butler, he had just noticed a desk and chair and told them to have a seat.

"So which one of you is Nicole?"

"I am." Nicole said standing back up.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I worked several years for my young Lord Ciel Phantomhive. He has recently passed and I'd need to sign a contract."

"Then why do you want us? If Nicole has something for you great. But I'm sorry I am doing well with my own problems." After she said this Nicole elbowed her slightly as if to say "Smooth move." And then rolled her eyes.

"Actually Sebastian I do have some problems I could use help with."

"And that would be?"

Problems Never End

"There is this boy and girl that have been out to get my family for years. I'm done with the drama, and I want to officially get rid of them!"

"If I make this pact with you it can not be broken. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Where do you want the mark?"

Nicole looked at Brooklyn and she whispered in Nicole's ear, _ on the_ tongue. Nicole looked at her with a gleam in my eye.

"The tongue preferably."

"As you wish."

Sebastian slowly leaned in and kissed Nicole. She could feel his tongue touch hers and he began to move his tongue around in her mouth. From what felt like seconds, Sebastian began to pull away. Nicole looked at the time and saw that they made out for about a good five minutes. Brooklyn just stood there awestruck. Nicole smiled at her and Sebastian.

"It is done."

After Sebastian said this Nicole began to feel a burning sensation on her tongue. She began to cry and Brooklyn put her hand on her shoulder making sure she was okay. After a few minutes Nicole no longer felt the burn, and she stood back up. Tears were still in her eyes. Sebastian put his hands on her face and wiped away the tears. Brooklyn asked if she was okay and Nicole nodded yes.

"So, the pact is sealed?"

"Yes, there is no going back now."

"Did you have to kiss me?"

"Yes. It was the only way."

Nicole blushed. Sebastian gave her a smile.

"We now have an unbreakable bond between us."

"May I go see what it looks like?"

Sebastian nodded his head, and Brooklyn and Nicole took off to go see what the mark looked like. As they were running down the hall Nicole literally ran into her friend Chance. Nicole grabbed her arm mainly to keep herself from falling, but to also take her with them to go see the mark. When they got to the restroom Chance asked "What the hell is going on?"

"Nicole kissed Sebastian!"

"What!?"

"It's true. Sebastian Michaelis made out with me."

Nicole and Brooklyn began to explain the whole thing. Every little detail they made sure to say. After they told Chance about what happened she froze.

"So, wait, let me get this straight. Nicole kissed Sebastian to completely seal the contract. So, after that she did that, what does the mark look like?"

"I don't know but that is why me and Brooklyn want to see. Oh and please don't tell anyone about this. Most importantly, don't tell Sebastian you know who he is. Okay?"

Chance nodded her head. Nicole began to slowly own her mouth in the mirror. When she did she stuck her tongue out. All the girls gasped. It was just like Ciel Phantomhives. Except on the tongue. It was glowing, Nicole and the girls knew what that meant.

"The brighter the insignia, the stronger the bond is." The girls all said in unison. Nicole examined it for a minute. As she did this it started to burn again except not as much this time. Nicole and Brooklyn told Chance they had to go back. As they headed back down the hall they saw Sebastian. He came up to then to confront them.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's amazing! Wait, what do I tell my parents?"

"Don't worry I took care of that. From now on they will be thinking that you are just spending the night at a friend's house."

"Everyday?"

"Yes. Is this going to be a problem?"

"No, of course not."

Sebastian smiled. He then looked at Brooklyn.

"I suggest not saying to any one." And then gave her cocky smile.

"I won't don't worry about it."

Nicole thought it was time to interrupt. She knew if this went on any longer those two would be at each others throats.

"It's best if we get back to class Brooky."

"You're right. I'll see you next class."

"Sounds great."

Nicole and Brooklyn hugged and then went back to class.

"What will you say to my teacher? If you're following me around teachers are going to get suspicious."

"Your parents paid me till be a bodyguard."

"Ok, sounds good."

Sebastian kissed Nicole again. Except this time it was because he wanted to. Not because he had to. Nicole looked at him confused. As they went into the classroom Sebastian told the teacher who he was and explained how he was Nicole bodyguard. Nicole went back to when and in about ten minutes class was over.

"What class next?"

"Math then language arts then social studies then chemistry. After all that I have P.E.. Yay."

Sebastian laughed, "You seem so excited."

"Oh yeah totally. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course. You're my master. I'll do anything for you."

"Please and at least try to get along with Brooklyn."

He got down on one knee "Yes my Lord."

Nicole smiled and they went on through out their day.

~ After school hours~

Nicole began to walk home when Sebastian asked where they were going.

"Home."

"Um, you sure that's smart?"

"Oh, yeah right. So where shall we go?"

"I think I have an idea."

Sebastian picked up Nicole and she wrapped her hands around his neck. Sebastian began to run. Nicole, was shocked at how fast they were moving. She felt like she was going at the speed of light. Sebastian smiled at her and continued to run. In about an hour Sebastian began to slow down. Nicole had fallen asleep by then.


End file.
